[Patent Literature 1] JP 2005-284592 A
Patent Literature 1 describes an in-vehicle image display apparatus of dual-view type. The in-vehicle image display apparatus simultaneously displays, in the screen, a plurality of screen-sized images to be visible from a plurality of visual recognition directions, respectively. That is, a first screen-sized image containing a guidance image for navigation is visible from a driver seat or in a driver-seat direction, whereas a second screen-sized image containing a video image reproduced by a DVD player is visible from a front passenger seat or in a front-passenger-seat direction.
In addition, the in-vehicle image display apparatus displays a first manipulation image for the guidance image in the driver-seat direction and a second manipulation image for the video image in the front-passenger-seat direction. Each manipulation image contains a plurality of icons. To manipulate the icon, a touch panel is provided to be laminated on the screen of the in-vehicle image display apparatus.
However, the touch panel does not determine from which visual recognition direction an icon is manipulated. Therefore, the in-vehicle image display apparatus of Patent Literature 1 displays the icons for the guidance image to be located at positions on the screen as being separate from the positions on the screen of the icons for the video image.
In the image display apparatus of dual-view type, a first manipulation image is visible from a first visual recognition direction but invisible from a second visual recognition direction other than the first visual recognition direction. Even if the icons for the first visual recognition direction are displayed as being separate from the icons for the second visual recognition direction, as mentioned above, a person located in the second visual recognition direction does not understand which icon a person located in the first visual recognition direction manipulates. The person in the second visual recognition direction may touch the screen of the image display apparatus, possibly causing an erroneous manipulation.
In addition, the person in the second visual recognition direction may extend the hand to the image display apparatus during the manipulation by the person in the first visual recognition direction. In such a case, the person in the first visual recognition direction may have an erroneous recognition to suppose that the person in the second visual recognition direction cause an erroneous manipulation.